wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reversed (How it could've been) part 3
Note: Please, do not edit this page without my permission. Part 1: ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Reversed_(How_it_could've_been) Part 2: ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Reversed_(How_it_could've_Been)_Part_2 Chapter 2 Clay woke up that morning starving. He wrestled himself out of bed and padded calmly through the stone paths, though his stomach wasn't as calm. He expected maybe some elk or something for breakfast. He did not expect to pass by the main entrance and see a huge black dragon chatting with the guardians. As soon as he stepped into the room, the color drained from his face. He knew Morrowseer was big and old, but not.. THAT big. The nightwing was bigger than Kestrel, black and grey, and had star-like patterns on the inside of his wings. His eyes were a cold, steely black and, Clay noted, he didn't have the same teardrops Starflight had. Morrowseer heard him coming and looked over, scowling. Clay felt that he was being slowly pushed into the ground by his glare. "So this is the mudwing? Hrmph." He grunted. Hvitur went to get the other dragonets. Morrowseer glared at the icewing as he left. Clay remembered the fact that nightwings hated icewings, and vice versa. Eventually, all the dragonets were lined up. Morrowseer inspected them, piercing them with his glare. He first came to Clay. "A bit fat, huh? Well, at least he isn't like that." He said, glancing at Sunny. Clay bit back his anger. Sunny was weird, but they had never been compared like that before. He moved on to Tsunami and nodded, inspecting her. He didn't say a word, just looked at her. He could see Tsunami hated him just as much as Clay did. He then went to Sunny, a disgusted look on his face. "What is this? A lizard?" He grunted and jabbed at her. Clay again kept down the urge to rip his face off. He then moved on to Ash. Staring him down, he looked at the way Ash picked at the rocks calmly. "What kind of skywing are you? Where's your fire?" He jabbed at Ash again. Ash looked up this time. "You look like a snowy dragon." Ash replied, like he was in a dream. His head tilted. Morrowseer snarled. "Great, we've got a retarded skywing, a deformed sandwing, a fat mudwing, and a bossy seawing." He seemed to forget about Crust and Phoenix. Phoenix smiled mischievously at Morrowseer, before jabbing his wing. The nighwing jumped at least 3 feet. He turned, snarled, and slashed at the skywing. Everybody got up, growling, but Starflight. He looked anxious but sure of something. Morrowseer let out a roar, looking at his burning talons. Blood was coming out of the gash in Phoenix's side, but it was evaporating, and the gash was cauterizing on its own. Clay ran up and jumped on the nightwing's back, clawing at the joint between his shoulder and wing. Sunny leaped at him and jabbed her rough but not poisonous tail into his joints, making his legs lock. Tsunami whipped him upside the head with her tail. Ash scratched him, effectively doing nothing. Eventually Morrowseer let out a roar, shaking everybody off. He pointed to Tsunami and Clay, "They're good." He looked down at Sunny. "We'll see about you.." He turned towards Starflight. "You must've used your nightwing powers to see that I wasn't going to hurt them. I'll train with you more on your powers later." Surprisingly, Starflight scowled and snorted, muttering something under his breath, that sounded like acre or maker. He looked towards Phoenix and Ash. His eyes narrowed. He looked down at Ash. "How well do you follow orders?" Ash let out a squeak and hid behind Clay. Morrowseer snorted. "At least they're skywings and not rainwings.." And with that, he left, leaving only the sound of his tail scraping against the cold stone ground. "Well then." Crust said. He looked relieved that Morrowseer didn't see him. Starflight let out a rare growl. "Fake," he whispered. Nobody seemed to hear him. Tsunami walked over, "Can we leave now, Starflight?" she asked. Starflight thought for a moment. "As far as I can see," he said, sighing, which didn't make Clay feel any better, "The best way is through the underwater tunnels. Let's hurry and do it now, before the Guardians do anything," "Tsunami can go through the tunnels, and Sunny can stick her head through the hole in the roof of the Study cave to send up a fire signal." "Should we get Sunny in on this then?" Tsunami asked. Starflight nodded. "I'll go get her, then." Clay took in a breath. He was finally going to leave, see the world, and hopefully fulfill the prophecy along the way, if he could. Starflight winced, and Clay snorted. He hated not knowing things, which happened quite a lot with Starflight around. Tsunami ran down the halls, obviously excited, while Clay and Starflight paced, excited to leave. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)